Memories
by firebunee
Summary: She came to the Ponderosa with a gift for Ben from her father. The Cartwrights have to deal with the backlash of her medling Uncle who is looking for the rights to her fathers shipping company. Theres a bit of romance and a shoot out. read n review! This girl is working on this story again! It is a lot of Adam, Ben and two O.C.'s.
1. Chapter 1

****

**This is the first Bonanza story I have ever written. I write primarily 21 Jump Street and Jeremiah. I am branching out... WOO-HOO!!! I love this series and will do my best to stay true to the charactors so be gentle on the "I hate this story" critiques... I have feelings too you know:-) **

**Well, here goes! I do not own Bonanaza, wish I did! The O/C's belong to me. That is all I own. Please enjoy, and thanks for reading!!! **

**Chapter 1**

She tapped her toe wildly on the burnt black soil of the newly named Nevada territory. The wind whipped wildly all around her. The sky was starting to resemble the blackness of night; however, coming far too early in the day to be close to evening. The clap of thunder tore through the day as the lightning streaked wildly across the sky. It was more than apparent to Melanie J. Albright that she was about to enter into the completely unruly and wildly untamed west.

The day had been a scorcher leading up to the broken axel of the stage coach. Not her favorite form of transportation but transportation none the less. She could feel the sweat soaked bustle rubbing uncomfortably next to the chaffed skin of her long torso. The unannounced, but very welcoming wind blew around her ankles and up underneath her petticoat offering some relief to the normally irksome sweat that accompanied the pounds and pounds of under clothing that society deemed it necessary for her to were. On her neck she could feel the wind lapping at the minimally exposed skin that shown just a mere half an inch above her collar and below her hair line. Her lengthy flaxen locks secured tightly to the back of her head in a neatly pinned bun. A hat stood elevated above the top of the bun like a tiara on a sovereigns head.

Through the wind and the freshly churned up dust she could smell the rain as it neared the coach where she stood waiting. It was a fresh smell offered to her that she hadn't smelled since she was a small girl. She could remember the trip to the Ponderosa. She had gone there with her father who had been a long time friend of Ben Cartwright's. She could remember the boys Adam, Hoss and Joe who was barely more than a toddler at the time. They were all so young then. She had remembered wanting to play with her doll but having to be the Indian to their Cowboys. She could remember hating the fact that they would not let her ever choose the games. They had been polite when they needed to be, but in the end they were still boys. They were dirty, smelly, loud, overly excited boys. Boys she would rather have not been around at first, but hated to go leave when the time came for her and her father to go back to Boston.

"Alright folks, we're ready." The tall coachman shouted to the four passengers standing to the side waiting to finish this leg of the trip.

There were men two businessmen, one from Colorado, one Baltimore, and a school master from New Orleans. Then there she was, Melanie; the tall, simply dressed woman in the cobalt blue gingham traveling dress. She wasn't going to Virginia City for business, she wasn't going for pleasure, and she wasn't even going to bring good news to anyone. She was just a woman delivering sad news to an old friend of her fathers. She was carrying a picture that her father wanted Ben to have. A picture that she herself would have been inclined to keep had her father, upon his deathbed, not asked her to deliver it to the famous Ponderosa herself.

--

"_Just hang on daddy…" Melanie cried softly_

"_Melanie… you have so much of your mother in you." William Albright smiled as he lifted his large frail hand and touched it to Melanie's cheek. _

_Melanie whimpered softly as she looked over at her father. She slowly lifted her own hand to her fathers touching it gently. It felt cold under her warm, soft fingers. He was always such a strong and powerful man. It was the influenza that had just torn him apart. He was so week like a kitten. He was hardly more than a shell of the man he once was. His once fair hair was now white like snow. His once handsome face was now wrinkled and aged. He looked far older than the fifty three years he was at the present time. _

_His breathing was becoming shallower as the doctor walked quietly in the door. At Melanie's side was her Uncle Claude, her father's brother, and the nurse Claude had brought to help take care of his brother in his last days. _

"_He's fading rapidly doctor." The nurse said in a hushed voice._

"_I was afraid of that. The influenza has taken far too many this year." Doctor Colman responded tucking his stethoscope back into his bag. "Not much longer."_

"_I'm afraid not." The nurse sighed quietly._

"_Take the picture to Ben… Melanie. Take it to Ben and tell him I'm sorry that I never made it back out to see him." William told his daughter in a strained voice._

"_Father please, you're gonna take it too him in a week or two. That's all you need to get better." Melanie struggled to hide her tears as she too knew it wasn't going to be much longer. "Just a week or two daddy. You and I, we'll go together. We'll have chicken in the meadow like we did when I was a kid. I'll make lemonade and Mrs. Geere she'll make us a pie. Cherry… it's your favorite. Daddy… daddy… daddy… come back daddy please…" Melanie's tears were streaming down her face as the nurse took her by the shoulders. _

"_He's with your mother now." She whispered in her ear._

_--_

Melanie licked her lips as she stepped into the coach with the aid of the charming man from New Orleans. His name was St. Clair. He was a tall, handsome, dark haired, green eyed a Creole. He was well spoken but there were times his words were sometimes hard to make out from the distinct dialect used in that area. He called her mademoiselle which in turn made her blush.

"Thank you." She offered in return as she took her seat next to the window looking out at the sky as it tore open and began drenching the thirsty ground.

--

"Pa!" Joe Cartwright shouted as he walked in the front door shoving the door closed behind him.

Joe could smell the rain as the wind was starting to pick up. He heard the thunder rip apart the fragile fabric of sound as it echoed through out the house and surrounding valley. Joe nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the white hot lightning slash across the darkened sky.

"Good Lord!" He commented loudly to himself.

He took his had off and placed it on the coat rack next to the door. He didn't hear his father answer so he proceeded to walk further into the house and try again.

"Pa!"

"What is it Joseph?" Benjamin Cartwright walked down the wooden staircase from where he had been.

"Sorry pa, listen a telegraph was just dropped off from town. It's for you from a… a Claude Albright." Joe shrugged as he handed the yellow slip of paper to his father.

"Claude Albright… I wonder what…"

Joe watched as his father read the letter. His face fell as he finished reading the paper. His brow furrowed as he walked the rest of the way down the steps to his chair behind his large desk. He let out a deep sigh as he placed the paper on the desk and laid his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Joe asked his own brow line reflecting concern for his suddenly distressed father.

The door opened again this time Adam and Hoss Cartwright came through. Both tall men were carrying on conversation about the grass in the upper forty. They argued about how they could possibly keep the sheep herders from tearing down fence rows to cut through Ponderosa land on their way to market.

Adam sighed as he looked down at the floor. His dark eyes clouded over as he shook his head. He ran a hand through his dark tresses licking his lips before looking up at his much bigger but younger brother Eric or Hoss as they called him.

"Adam, you just have to…" Hoss stopped and looked over to where Joe stood with his hand on his fathers shoulder. "Pa…"

Joe looked up at the two his green eyes reflecting sadness. He swallowed hard at his older brothers and then down at their father. Joe patted his father on the shoulder as Ben took a deep breath and rose quickly to his feet.

"I just received some news from Boston." Ben sighed as he held the yellow paper in his trembling hands. His eyes continued to glisten with unshed tears.

"Boston, who do you know in Boston pa?" Hoss blurted out scratching his forehead.

"Claude Albright sent a telegram. His brother, my friend William passed away a month ago. His daughter Melanie is on her way to Virginia City with a package for me." Ben recited.

"William Albright…" Adam wrinkled his nose as he formed the words in his mouth. He then turned and looked at Hoss and then Joe for an explanation of why the name sounded familiar.

"He was one of your old shipping buddies." Hoss remembers quickly.

"That's right. He had a daughter named Melanie. Boy she must be in her twenties now." Adam smiled as he looked up at his father who seemed to still be distraught by the unexpectedly upsetting news.

"She's due in town this afternoon." Ben concluded.

"Today… in this weather?" Joe looked out the window at the rain pouring down on the fertile earth. The trees were almost bending from the continuous downpour of liquid from the heavens.

"Would you like me to pick her up, pa?" Adam chimed in as his father wiped a tear from his eye.

"Once the weather breaks you can take a team and head into town. Hoss, have Hop Sing prepare for an extra person for dinner. Joseph, make sure that there is some water brought into the guest bedroom. Boys, I need some time alone right now." Ben turned and walked towards the staircase clutching the yellow paper in his large hands. He ran his free hand unhurriedly along the hand rail while trudging unenthusiastically up each step.

--

"The stage is running late today Adam." Sheriff Coffee commented as he stopped Adam as he rolled down the muddy streets of Virginia City on his wagon.

"Late... how late." Adam replied letting his eyes wonder over the white washed store fronts that lined the normally dusty streets.

"We'll I was expecting the new school master from New Orleans about an hour ago. My guess is that they got caught in the rain." Roy Coffee looked at his pocket watch and leaned heavily against the seat Adam sat perched upon.

"Great." Adam thought out loud.

It wasn't long before the creaking of metal and wood could be heard over the sloshing of loose ground as the stage coach made its way through the soggy roads. The horses whinnied as they pulled harder at the usually effortless job of pulling the stage coach. The unusual condition of the mud-covered roads created a more problematic challenge for them.

"Whoa!" the coachmen exclaimed tugging back on the reigns. "Virginia City!" He shouted again.

Adam climbed off of his buckboard as the rain started to drop from the sky again. He pulled his coat tighter around his neck. He could remember being awfully warm earlier in the day. So warm that he was sure it had to rain. The unpredictable climate of Nevada seemed to torture its people with high humidity on the days it was preparing to cut loose and precipitate.

A tall man in a brown over coat climbed out of the coach. He reached his hand up to his hat and adjusted it before it could have a chance to fall. He looked down at the mud sodden ground that his black shoes had sunk into and pulled them out shaking the caked on grime off and putting his foot back down again. He then turned and raised his hand to help a young woman off of the step and down into the mud. She too looked at the ground noting her shoes sinking into the soggy earth. She looked dazed and almost hurt as she pulled her cobalt blue skirt above her ankles in an attempt to keep it clean and dry. She looked up at the coachman who was flinging trunks from the top of the dingy red painted coach onto the ground. The result was a spray of mud covering the front of her skirt and dotting all the way to her face.

"Oh sheri, let me help." The tall man in the brown suit pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket handing it to her.

"Thank you… I-I'm alright." She still held her skirt in her hands as she started to lose her balance in the muck while she tried to take a step forward.

"I got ya." Adam Cartwright reached his arm out and caught the woman before she had an opportunity to fall face first into the grime.

"Oh dear, thank you sir." She grasped Adam around the waist as she struggled to find her footing; however with each step she seemed to slip again.

"Are you alright." Nicholas St. Clair also reached out to steady the unsteady female. He looked uncertainly at Adam Cartwright.

"Yes, gentlemen thank you, but I think I'll be fine." Melanie responded gently. She felt foolish for not being able to maintain her balance in the mud.

"Are you Melanie Albright?" Adam asked once the woman was standing on her own two feet.

"Yes sir, I am Melanie Albright." She replied looking up at the tall dark haired stranger.

"My name's Adam Cartwright. My father sent me to bring you back to the Ponderosa."

"Adam Cartwright?" Melanie raised her eyebrows almost confused by the name. "You were just a boy, I mean; it's been a long time." She smiled as Adam wrinkled his forehead and then began to smile.

"You've grown just a bit since the last time I saw you." He replied with a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry; I forgot just how long it had been since I was a little girl. Anymore I feel like each day is a lifetime ago." She looked down at the ground and then back up at Adam's dark eyes. They twinkled in the ever fleeting daylight.

Adam looked over at the man in the brown over coat. He extended his hand as Roy Coffee approached the trio.

"Adam Cartwright."

"Of the famous Ponderosa." St. Clair replied. "My name is Nicholas St. Clair. I was hired to be the school master here in Virginia City."

"You're from New Orleans?" Adam asked curiously as the school master shook his hand in return.

"Yes and a beautiful city at that." Nicholas beamed. He looked over at the woman standing between himself and Adam.

"May I call on you at the Ponderosa, ma'am?" He asked tipping his hat.

Melanie smiled as she wiped the white handkerchief across the mud on her face. She looked down at the front of her clothing. She was a mess.

"Mr. St. Clair?" Sheriff Coffee asked interrupting the conversation.

"Oui Monsieur?"

Sheriff Coffee raised his brow and looked at the tall young man standing in front of him. He knew that there was a chance that he would speak a little southern but he hadn't expected this.

"I mean, yes sir. Old habits die hard. I am Nicholas St. Clair, you must be Sheriff Coffee. I was told you would meet me here." The young man smiled as he introduced himself.

"Yes, yes I understand. Ben Cartwright's third wife, Marie spoke like that." Coffee replied as he lifted the school masters trunk out of the mud.

"Ah, there is a Creole in Virginia City?" Nicholas smiled.

"Uh, no, my step mother died some years back." Adam replied as he reached over and pulled Melanie's trunk from the mud.

"My apologies, sir." Nicholas tilted his hat as he took a step forward in the sloppy street.

"Come on Miss Albright, we need to be heading back to the Ponderosa before it gets dark." Adam put his arm out for Melanie who gladly took it to steady herself.

"Miss Albright…" Nicholas shouted moving towards Adam and Melanie.

"May I call you?" He asked removing his hat completely from his head. His dark hair fell in a mess across his gentle forehead and face in the continuous drizzle.

Melanie pushed her falling blond hair behind her ears as she looked up at the rain soaked man with her crystal blue eyes. She smiled and looked back at the man. Licking her lips she looked down again and then back up at him.

"We shall see Mr. St. Clair." She answered firmly, a tight smile on her rosy lips.

With that said she smiled again and turned walking towards the buckboard with the assistance of the eldest Cartwright. Nicholas watched like a lost child as Adam helped her onto the wagon. He stashed her trunk and her bag on the back and then climbed up on the rig, grabbing the reins and taking his seat beside her. Nicholas watched miserably as she pulled her soggy white shawl tighter around her shoulders. He could see her gloved fingers curling softly into the folds of the material. He noted the rain as it beaded at the tips of her hair and dripped silently off of the ends, falling aimlessly to the surface beside her. He then watched her ride off into the unknown wild by another stranger's side.

"Come on Mr. St. Clair. This rain is fixin to come down harder boy. You're libel to catch your death of cold." Sheriff Coffee shouted from the porch of the hotel.

"Oui Monsieur." Nicholas spun excitedly around on his feet and sloshed his way quickly to the hotel front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews! I am so excited to get them. Please feel free to comment on the story and let me know what to do to fix the future chapters and stories. **

**Chapter 2**

The rain had picked up miserably all the way back to the Ponderosa. By the time Adam had halted the team and clambered off of the wagon he and Melanie were drenched to the skin. He turned and reached up taking the woman by the waist and lifting her to the ground.

"I'll help you to the house and then I'll get your trunk." Adam shouted over the thunderous down pour.

As much as Melanie wanted to object to the help she merely clamped her jaw shut, nodded her head and let the eldest Cartwright wrap his muscular arms around her waist and hold her protectively against his side. She gripped her soggy skirt tightly in her gloved hands lifting it ever so slightly. The two began slipping through the mud towards the main house. Her hair had fallen from its stately arrangement long ago. Every single strand of hair now lay on her shoulder and across her back in a plunging tangled mess. She struggled with her footing through the slippery muck all around her. Her shoes with they're heals however acceptable in Boston where nothing but inappropriate here; a hindrance in ankle deep mud.

Melanie lunged forward as she dropped her skirt from her hands and instantly lost her fragile balance. She let out a loud "Whoa…" as Adam kept a firm hold on her with the next step landing the two of them firmly on the front porch of the main house.

"Oh my GOD…" Melanie blurted out in exasperation. She wiped her face with the drenched handkerchief that she had been handed my Mr. Nicholas St. Clair. The mud that had once freckled and dotted her face was now long gone. It had been replaced by single clear droplets of rain. Each drop would dance or drip across her fair skin and high structured cheek bones.

"You alright?" Adam asked continuing to hold his hand on her narrow waist. He could feel her taking in one gulping breath after the next as she turned to look at him.

Water cascaded across her countenance. A look of confusion was soon wiped away by a genuine smile. Her crystal blue eyes danced as they slowly met Adam's deep brown orbs. Her hair clung to her face on the sides. Water dripped from her beautifully sloped nose. It ran just over the tip dripping down over her full rosy lips. She could feel something weighting down the side of her head. Her hat seemed to be loose and falling. She reached up to release the plain blue cover only to find it tangled in her terribly messy locks. Adam gently reached over and removed the lengthy hair pin and then pulled the hat from the side of her head. He tenderly held it in his hand of a short moment feeling the texture of the material before handing it to Melanie.

"You're loosing something." He whispered gently.

"Thank you." Melanie responded by taking the hat and pushing the long, narrow pin into the side of it and looking back out at the darkening sky.

"That is quite the gully washer." She confirmed anxiously.

Adam looked down at her again and began to clear his throat when there was a click and then the door opened.

"Melanie Juliana Albright! Is that you?" Ben Cartwright walked out the door and met her with a smile and a hug. His long powerful arms pulled her waterlogged body towards his own with a warm fatherly embrace.

"Mr. Cartwright." Melanie could feel the tears welling up in her. She could feel the knot tightening in her throat as she could smell the fresh smell of shaving soap in the night air. Memories flooded over her as she could remember shaving his cheeks for him while he was sick. He smelled like her father. "I'm soaked, sir."

"Melanie, you have grown so much. Look at you." Ben pushed the young woman gently away still holding tightly to her shoulders as he looked her up and down. Behind him Hoss and Little Joe stood in the doorway. They both sported smiles for their new house guest. "You remember my other sons Hoss and Little Joe?" He smiled proudly acknowledging the now grown men.

The young woman smiled nervously and then looked dejectedly towards the floor. She sniffled a bit, took a deep breath and then looked back up at her father's dear friend. They had worked on that ship together for some time. They had dreamed about their families together. He and her father had built the Ponderosa together at least a hundred times while they had been working.

"It is good to see you all Mr. Cartwright." Melanie responded in a soft, trained polite voice as she wiped a damp bang from her eyes.

"It's Ben and let's get _you_ inside before you catch your death of cold." Ben smiled at her with his firm but gentle eyes.

"Thank you sir." She smiled as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulder and instructed Adam, Joe and Hoss to get the team inside and her trunk brought in while she was given a moment to dry off and get prepared for supper.

--

"So was it a long trip?" Little Joe Cartwright asked Melanie as the group wondered into the living room after filling their bellies with a delightful roast duck dinner.

Melanie almost grunted as she sat down in a chair next to the fireplace. She pushed her hands over top of the dancing flames in an effort to warm her still cooled body. She had remained chilled from the assaulting rain. Once she had her trunk she had changed into a simple white blouse complete with red roses embroider onto the collar and a full red skirt. She had chosen to accessorize it with the delicate porcelain locket which contained the ancient picture likenesses of her father and mother. The trinket had been her mothers for so many years before her father had passed it on to her when she was fifteen. He had wanted her to have it after her mother's death but at the tender age of seven he hadn't thought her mature enough to have it as a child.

"It was long Joseph, very long." Melanie responded still seeking elusive warmth.

"Here." Ben brought a thick woolen blanket over the young woman still shivering by the fireside.

"Thank you sir, uhhh, Ben." Melanie stuttered pulling the blanket across her shoulders.

For her, being waited on was almost uncomfortable after all the time she had spent taking care of her father. The boys were all so mannerly. They each took turns ribbing one another and sharing responsibilities. She couldn't fathom the loud, playful boys of yester year had turned into these handsome, well spoken, and very mannerly adults. It was almost too much for her to take in.

"Here, tea, drink. Will warm up." Hop Sing danced into the living room with a pot of tea and several cups and saucers on a wooden serving tray. He placed them on the top of the coffee table in front of the couch. He then skillfully poured the steaming liquid into the fine china and handed the first cup to the young woman.

"Thank you." Melanie gratefully accepted the cup and took a slow sip of the steaming liquid. She could feel the heat of the water as it danced across her tongue and slipped down her throat. It was more than warm, it was hot, but that was fine with her as all she wanted to do was warm up.

"You like hot flap jacks and salted ham for breakfast?" The friendly Asian man in what looked like a black robe asked as Melanie looked up from her tea.

"Uh, yes, that would be fine." Melanie looked puzzled as her gaze shifted from Ben to Adam, Joe and then to Hoss.

"Mmm-mmm…" Hoss smiled nodding his head and tugging on the bottom of his brown leather vest. He acted as if he were relishing the taste of the meal in his mouth right then. "Hot flap jacks and ham sounds right good Hop Sing."

"I no ask you Hoss, I ask pretty lady." Hop Sing scolded the big man who never missed a beat continuing to complement the cook.

"Nothing better than flap jacks for breakfast; don't scold me for loving your cooking." His soft blue eyes danced as he smiled. He took his dainty tea cup to his lips and sipped as Joe both took the opportunity to playfully rib the Chinese cook.

"That's enough boys. Hop Sing that sounds wonderful." Ben replied in his stern voice.

Hop Sing nodded towards the patriarch of the Cartwright family and then proceeded to walk back to the kitchen area mumbling in Chinese.

"Melanie you'll have to get used to our cook." Ben smiled to the young lady still seated by the firelight allowing the flames to warm her cool, tired body.

"Oh no, he's wonderful. I have never had duck prepared like that before. It was amazing." She smiled looking up from the clear brown liquid.

"Yep were fortunate Hop Sing here likes to cook or there's no telling how long it would be before Hoss would eat a chair." Little Joe laughed slapping his brother playfully on the back.

"Little Joe…" Hoss sounded almost threatening as he started to stand up from his seat on the couch turning to confront is little brother.

"That's enough boys." Ben coolly reeled the two in.

"Pa, there's a new school master in town." Adam cleared his throat and interrupted his father before he could scold his two more playful brothers.

"Really." Ben responded looking over at his eldest son who was standing at the other side of the warm hearth. He had changed his shirt from the off white one he that was drenched earlier to a more rust colored one. He too appeared to be somewhat chilled following the water soaked ride home on the buckboard.

"His name is…"

"Nicholas St. Clair." Melanie blurted out interrupting Adam who raised an eyebrow and looked over at the normally quiet and polite house guest.

Ben looked up at the young lady with a stare of questioning.

"We've been in the same coach since around Denver." Melanie responded before taking another drink of her tea.

Ben continued to look at the young woman with the expression of a protective father.

Adam slowly looked back at his father continuing. "Roy said that he was from New Orleans."

"Really." Ben responded with intrigue again.

"Yes sir, a Creole. His accent is the same and everything." Adam continued.

Melanie continued to sip her tea slowly as she watched the family talk quietly around her. She could hear them as they sustained conversation about Mr. St. Clair and how Little Joe's mother was from New Orleans. Ben talked for sometime about how he had loved the city of New Orleans when he visited. She suddenly felt very over come by emotion. She wanted so badly to escape somewhere to be alone in her grief, but where would she go. Although she was warming up she was still a bit chilled. She wanted to remain by the dancing flames of the fireplace but the tears were threatening to fall again. She wanted so badly to be polite and keep them hidden until she reached her room but she couldn't. She felt her hands shake as she abruptly stood up. The blanket fell heavily to the floor. She quickly lost her sense of balance she felt the cup slip from the saucer. The liquid fell across the floor and the tea cup broke into several pieces.

"Melanie…" Four heads turned towards her direction where she stood tears flowing from her eyes while apologizing for breaking the tea cup.

Adam who was standing closest was the first to reach her side. He grasped her shoulder while she tried to stoop down and pick up the glass.

"I-I'm clumsy. I'm sorry I didn't mean… Ben…"

"Are you alright?" Ben asked as he too went to her other side wrapping an arm around her.

Melanie shook her head as tears streaked down her face. She was so ashamed at how clumsy she truly was. The fact that she was clumsy seemed to have manifested it self more since her father had died.

"It's just a cup Melanie. We have more." Adam soothed as the men continued to comfort her.

"I-I think I need to excuse myself for the evening." Melanie stated looking at the floor and then up at her host.

Ben licked his lips as he looked over at Adam who stood protectively next to the young woman. Be released his lock around her shoulders to his eldest son. "Adam, would you take her to her room."

"Certainly pa." The dark haired man responded nodding his head.

"Goodnight Melanie." Little Joe stated with a look of sadness passed over his face. He watched as Adam guided the young woman up the stairs.

"Is she gonna be alright pa?" Hoss asked as he also watched the two head up the wooden staircase.

"Yes son. She's stronger than she thinks. It's a lot loosing your mother and then your father but she's a strong woman. She just has to find that strength in her." Ben replied as the two turned the corner heading down the hallway.

--

"You gonna be alright." Adam asked quietly as Melanie stood wiping her tears in front of the door.

"I'll be fine in the morning. I-I think I'm just worn out from the trip Adam." Melanie answered. She felt a flush of embarrassment rush across her cheeks as she looked at the eldest Cartwright. "I am so clumsy." She whispered trying to force a smile.

Adam looked down at the white porcelain locket hanging around her neck. It had a delicate painting of purple lilacs on the front surface. It was apparent the jewelry had some age to it. He looked up at her crimson red eyes as she sniffled again. He reached out and flipped the knob of the door letting it open. He pulled a match from his pocket lighting the lantern just inside of the room. He carried the lantern over to the nightstand beside the bed and placed it there for her.

"So there won't be any accidents tonight." He smiled turning to walk out the door. "Try to get some sleep; I think you might need it." Adam smiled as he watched the _I'll be fine_ smile pass across her lips.

"Thank you for everything today Adam." Melanie responded pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. No matter how tightly she drew the bun in the back of her head, the hairs always seemed to escape.

"Your welcome, ma'am." Adam smiled and nodding his head in her direction, his dark eyes continuing to wonder over her cataloging her nervous habits.

"See you in the morning." She smiled back. She waited until the door was closed tightly when she walked over to the bed. Still dressed in her evening clothes she lay down on the white bedspread and closed her eyes. She sniffled again letting the tears flow heavily from her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me, pa…"

**Please Review:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of the kind remarks. I am so glad to be getting the feedback that I am in reguards to this story. I am enjoying writing it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

The rooster brought Melanie back to life. His crow was loud, almost obscene to her as she was still exhausted from the tears she had cried during the night and the arduous journey she had gone through to get there. She wiped the sleep from the corners of her eyes as she watched the brilliant orange sun break through the clouds just behind the mountains. The sky balanced delicately between violet, plum and dark blue hues. She slowly pealed back the blankets which lay stiffly over her long legs. The chill of the morning reminded her that her legs were bare beneath the white linen of her night dress. She reached for the robe which rest lazily over the arms of the rocking chair next to her bed. She quickly wrapped it around her shoulders as she rapidly pushed her arms into the arm holes. She felt the ripples of goose bumps as they swiftly moved across her lightly covered body. She lifted her blond hair from her shoulders as she moved sluggishly across the expertly sanded wooden floor. There was a white porcelain water pitcher nestled comfortably inside of a plain white glazed porcelain bowl. She took the handle of the pitcher and gently poured the clear liquid contents into the bowl. She could feel the occasional drip as the water almost spit on her exposed feet. It didn't take long for her to get going once the frigid liquid made contact with the lightly sun kissed skin on her face. She was awake.

She could smell something wonderful coming from downstairs as she fumbled through her trunks searching for clothing. Her stomach nagged at her letting her know that she was famished. She fastened her hair behind her head in a simple braided bun and glanced at herself in the mirror in front of her. She tried to smile at her own reflection but could only see the sad simple woman reflected in front of her. What was there for her to smile about? She merely adjusted the collar on her uncomplicated white blouse and placed her mothers beautiful locket around her neck. She then tucked the chain comfortably under the wings of her collar. Her brown gingham skirt, disputed the layers of petticoats, would offer her the ability to move around and not have to worry about getting absolutely filthy. She was ready.

"I wish you could be here Pa." She said to herself as she examined her reflection again. She then turned and walked to the door, her shoes echoing along the surface of the timber floor.

--

"Hop Sing this smells wonderful." Hoss commented as he reached for the plate in the center of the table.

"Mind manors Hoss Cartwright! We must wait for guest." Hop Sing scolded the middle brother smacking his hand with his own hand.

Ben smirked as Adam and Little Joe both looked at each other struggling to stifle laughter.

"Better you listen to the man Hoss, you remember what he did the year you stole the turkey leg at Christmas." Adam teased.

"How could I forget?" Hoss looked at his own empty plate dejectedly. "I couldn't sit for a week."

"I do apologize for my tardiness." Melanie Albright walked to the table joining the men.

"Nonsense; you're right on time. Hop Sing just finished preparing breakfast." Ben smiled as he and the three boys all jumped to their feet in unison.

Adam walked swiftly around Little Joe and behind their fair guest pulling her chair out for the woman to seat herself. Melanie smiled at him as she slowly moved around the seat and lowered herself onto the seat as it was slid gently beneath her.

"Thank you, Adam." She responded as she gently picked up the napkin by her plate and laid it gently in her lap.

Hoss grabbed for the plate as the cooks hand came down on his hand again.

"Ladies first." Hop Sing corrected him again.

"It's alright. He's been up working already and I just got out of bed." Melanie smiled as she reached for the steaming coffee cup to her right.

"Great, I'm starved." Hoss acknowledged as he reached for a steaming stack of hotcakes nearly clearing it in a single motion.

"Did you rest well?" Ben asked politely.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cart… Ben." Melanie corrected herself. After years of finishing school etiquette she was going to struggle with addressing a man she had only reacquainted with recently with his first name. "This smells wonderful."

"Thank you." Hop Sing smiled with a short courteous bow. He then turned on his heels and walked back into the kitchen.

"Would you like to take a tour of the Ponderosa, Melanie? After all it has been a long time since you've been here." Ben asked.

"I would love to." Melanie smiled as she took her fork and knife to the food on her plate. She could feel her mouth watering as she wanted to tear ravenously into, it but protocol would not allow it.

"Great! The boys and I would be glad to show you around the area after lunch." Ben smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." They were so welcoming to her. She wondered if they were like this to everyone. She was sure that they were.

"Pa, Joe and I are going to work on the upper ten finishing up the fencing there." Hoss pointed out.

"Well I think that you could get that finished before lunch." Ben stated. "Better yet, why don't I have Hop Sing put a picnic lunch together and we'll eat outside today. It looks like its going to be beautiful."

"That'd be nice Pa." Adam answered. "I'll be heading into town tomorrow for supplies would anyone like to come with me?"

"I'd like to go if I may." Melanie answered hesitantly. "I need to send a telegraph to my Uncle to let him know I made it alright."

"Great, we'll leave at first light." Adam smiled as he cut into the ham steak on his plate.

--

The family cleared the table swiftly as they finished the morning meal. They were soon heading back outside attending to the daily chores of the ranch. Melanie and Ben moved quietly to the living room where they both took a seat on the couch. Ben smiled as he set his coffee cup on the table to his side. His features were so pronounced. His handsome yet rugged face was still warm and understanding. He had a smile that could warm the hardest heart and charm the smartest woman. He had aged gracefully as he had watched his three children grow up on the ranch he struggled so hard to build. Behind his eyes Melanie could see the sadness of a friend mourning the loss of someone or something he had cherished dearly.

"How long had your father been ill, Melanie?" Ben asked slowly.

It felt so awkward to speak of him as being "sick" let alone gone. Her father had always been strong and vibrant. He had carried her as a small child all over. She could remember riding close to his side in the backyard of their Boston manor. Melanie closed her eyes as she could still feel his warm breath on her cheek as he held tightly to her waist while he taught her to ride her pony Chickadee.

--

"_Don't let go Pa." The small girl begged of her father. _

"_You can do this my little cherub. Chickadee won't let you fall, will you girl." The horse whinnied as if assuring the girl she was going to go easy on her. _

"_Pa, I'm scared." Melanie breathed as she felt her father again try to let her go._

"_You're a brave little girl, you can do this. Just trust me, I won't let you fall. I'll always be here to catch you." William slowly let his hands fall off of her waist as her young horse trotted slowly around the fenced in training yard. _

_Melanie stole a deep breath as she glanced behind her noticing her father was no longer there but he was watching her from the fence. She was riding alone. She __**could**__ do it. He would always be there; her father would never be far behind her._

_--_

Melanie opened her eyes as she felt a single tear escape. She quickly wiped the tear away as she looked over at where Ben Cartwright sat on the divan. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that he was no longer going to be there to pick her up when she fell.

"He had been sick for the better part of the winter. It seemed to grasp him so tightly around the beginning of March though. He fought it as hard as he could and by the end…" Melanie swallowed hard as she stared a hole through her foot. "All through May… he got so frail. At the beginning of June, when we should have been getting the rose bushes ready for the garden party he-he" Melanie could feel her hands shaking as she was wringing the front of her skirt. She looked up at Ben's dark eyes. They should have made the trip together, she thought to herself. "His body just gave out. He sent me with something for you." She swallowed again as she looked over at Ben. "He wanted me to bring the picture to you. It's from the old days." She smiled as Ben reached over and took her delicate hand in his own.

Melanie looked back up at the older man. He was so tender like her father had been. It was no mystery to her why they had become such close friends. She felt the warmth of her hand in his; it felt so much like her fathers hands. They were so strong, calloused from the years of hard work. Melanie swallowed anxiously as she struggled to push the pent up emotion back down inside where they belonged_. _

"_A proper woman is like an ocean. She is beautiful to look at but beneath the surface she keeps her thoughts and emotions to herself." _The words of her finishing school teacher echoed inside of her ear.

"I'm sorry Ben, I-I" she shook her head and then planted the tight lipped smile across her warm fair skinned face. She wiped a tear as she looked at Ben. "I'll go and get the picture now if you'll excuse me." She struggled to maintain the forced smile.

"That would be fine." Ben said patting her hand lightly.

Ben watched her face as she struggled with her emotions. She was the picture perfect example of a woman. She was a beautiful rose and the spitting image of her mother. She was so delicate and fair. Her face was gentle with a light glow to it. She carried herself properly on the outside but he could see the obvious signs of struggle on the inside of her. The scars of losing her mother too early and her father so recently burned in her eyes. He could feel the love of a father towards a daughter when he watched her. Her story was so similar to Adam, Hoss and Joseph's that it almost hurt him to watch her. Fortunately for the boys they had had each other to cleave to. He imagined that her Uncle Claude had been about as warm as an icicle towards her. Ben had met him a few times and each time he had seemed spiteful of his brother's success with marrying Constance Elizabeth and having a child. He was sure that Claude had made life difficult on the young woman more than once since her mothers death and even more so since her fathers.

"I'll be back in a moment." Melanie stated rising to her feet.

Ben stood at the same time towering over the somewhat taller woman. She walked towards the stairs and gracefully lifted her skirt just above her ankles and stepped up one step and then another until ascending to the top. He returned to his place on the settee as he awaited his guests return.

--

"_She said yes Ben. Constance said yes!" Ben turned as he heard William running down the street towards him. "A year from today; we'll be married."_

"_Congratulations Will!" Ben hugged his friend tightly around the neck. The two laughed as they walked down the street back towards the shipyard. _

"_I can just imagine it Ben, our children growing up together during long visits to your ranch."_

"_Don't forget the long visits we will be making here." Ben stated as his best friend had continued to talk. _

"_This is the perfect day Ben. The perfect day..." _

_-- _

"I remember this." Ben smiled as he ran his fingers over the cold glass. He swallowed hard as he stared down at the picture. "We looked so young then. We were going to conquer the world."

Melanie looked at the picture and then at Ben. She could see the tears glistening in the older man's eyes. She blinked rapidly in an effort to stop her own.

"So many memories." Ben smiled as his hand rested on William Albright's face.

The brown hue of the picture captured the forgotten youth of the two friends. Ben Cartwright's much younger visage with no wrinkles, dark mane and immature almost naive eyes. His arm rested a top of a chair on which the much lighter haired William Albright sat. He too looked almost childlike as he prepared to surmount the wild world.

Ben pulled the picture to his chest as he looked over at Melanie. She smiled and turned her back to him as she felt tears start to flow again. She quickly sniffled and wiped away the bothersome tears from her cheek. She watched the embers glow in the fireplace as she struggled with her composure. Women in the wild west didn't cry; they hid their tears. Ben took a deep breath and walked the three steps it took to reach the daughter of his dear departed friend. He reached out and took her right arm spinning her around slowly he drew her into him in a warm fatherly embrace.

"Thank you for this..." He cleared his throat as the two pulled away. "Thank you for this wonderful memory."

"You're welcome, sir." Melanie responded in a whisper.

**Yes, I know, I know he wouldn't just hug back in those days, but I would like to think that Ben would have a heart with a woman obviously grieving over the loss of her father. THat said, please review. They help me fix my mistakes and make me want to write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have been MIA here lately, I am just a little swamped with life! Please read and review:-) I love this story so far...**

**Chapter 4**

"The will… Earl! I am looking for my brother's will. Is that so difficult a task for you?" Claude Albright snapped at the white haired man sitting silently behind the desk at the Attorney's office. "I know that he had a will and it is my responsibility to ensure that… his daughter is taken care of." The man stated curtly as he ran his long boney fingers along the smooth black lacquered surface of the brass handled cane.

"Really, Mr. Albright? Perhaps if you had taken more interest in your brother's affairs, or that of the young Miss Albright while he was still alive then you would know that _**I**_ do _**not**_ have the will in my possession." Earl Briggs advised as he stood up and removed his gold pocket watch from his vest pocket and flipped it open. He then closed it back up and placed it back in the pocket.

Claude continued to maintain his posture on the chair across the desk from the lawyer. He held his top hat and gloves in his free hand as he swallowed the harsh words the lawyer had for him.

"Perhaps it is best for you to go home and talk to his daughter. She could use the comfort of family right now, I am sure of it." Briggs walked around the desk and leaned against the front of the heavy cherry escritoire.

"Do you understand that it is imperative to me…" the older man cleared his throat coyly. "Miss Albright feels it is necessary that we find this document and take care of the unpleasant business of determining ownership of the shipyard and the house. She needs to be provided for and…"

"It is imperative for whom?" The lawyer interrupted raising his eyebrow.

Claude continued to glare at the elder man in front of him.

"Mr. Albright, if Miss Albright felt it necessary to be in here with questions about the will she would be. Now if you will excuse me I have an appointment at town hall."

"Mr. Briggs, I am not finished…"

"Good day Mr. Albright."

Claude Albright rose to his feet in exasperation as he looked at the lawyer. They were nearly the same age. They had attended school together since they had been children. Claude and Earl had been in the same graduating class at the University. It puzzled him that Earl would be so diligently arguing with him about his brothers will. _It was his right to take over the shipyard. He would have left it all to him. There was no way that it would have been named any other way. _

"Good day, Earl." Claude snapped as he roughly put his silk hat over his wild gray-blond hair. Angrily he turned on his heals and stormed out of the building.

"How did it go, sir?" Jason Koch asked as Claude Albright approached him.

"Get in… we'll discuss it on the way." Claude ordered throwing his cane into the carriage and climbing into the box after it. "You and I are taking a trip."

--

"What would you like the telegram to say ma'am?" the telegraph operator asked as Melanie as she stood next to the white washed counter top.

"I would like it to say Dear Uncle; I have made it to the Ponderosa. All is well. Will let you know when I am coming home. Love Melanie."

"Alright ma'am." The man replied producing a pencil. He quickly jotted down the words and then looked up at Melanie who stood quietly watching the man behind the counter. "That'll be fifty cents, ma'am."

Melanie nodded as she reached her hand into her small hand bag and produced the necessary coins. She reached across the counter and handed them gingerly to the wiry haired telegraph operator as the bell jingled on the door behind her. She noted the man in front of her look up and smile at the familiar face.

"Well good morning, Mr. St. Clair." The man smiled at the dashing tall school master as he walked into the office.

"Amos…" Nicholas St. Clair smiled as he removed his hat as he walked into the office. "Miss Albright, I thought I saw you ride into town." The Creole began.

Melanie turned around quickly as she heard the man's voice behind her. She could feel her face start to flush as she noted the smile on his face. She let herself look at how handsome he appeared in his blue wool suit and brown derby hat.

"Mr. St. Clair, it is good to see you again." Melanie responded blushing as she nodded at the young school master extending her hand. The fare skin of her arm peeked out from the end of her gloves and the beginning of her pink gingham dress. He gently took her hand to his lips touching them softly overtop of the grey cloth exterior of her gloves. She could feel a chill run across her body although the temperature of the summer afternoon was quite balmy.

"Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your buggy, sheri?"

Melanie bit her lower lip. She was fascinated by the way the man talked. How he behaved. He was so mannerly towards her and everyone around him. He was a meticulous dresser. His suit did not appear to exhibit a wrinkle anywhere. She could smell his shaving balm in the air as she stood next to him. He was warm and pleasant. He was almost too unbelievable for someone such as her. She had always felt herself quite plain compared to most other women her age.

"Actually, I was meeting Adam at the hotel for lunch in ten minutes." She answered softly.

Nicholas's face fell as he took a deep breath. How could he compete with the son of the wealthiest land owner in all of Nevada? He wrinkled his forehead as he forced a smile. He could smell the scent of lilacs on the air. The aroma radiated from her skin.

"You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you my dear, but three continues be a crowd… perhaps another time. Could I escort you to the hotel?" He replied swallowing hard.

Melanie smiled as she gazed back at him. The lightly sun kissed skin of his face was drawn in question as he appeared to hold his breath waiting for an answer to his inquiry.

"You're persistent, Mr. St. Clair." Melanie smiled pushing the stray hairs behind her ears.

"You're worth the effort, Miss Albright." Nicholas responded with a grin.

Melanie bit her lower lip. She had never had anyone so handsome and so diligent to pursue her.

"In that case, I would be delighted to oblige you, Mr. St. Clair." She suddenly felt a fire in her gut. She could feel her stomach leap as Nicholas extended his arm towards her. She felt herself stand taller as she moved in closer to tuck her left hand into the crook of his right elbow. It sat comfortably against his lightly flexed bicep. He felt like a solid wall of muscle to her.

--

Adam Cartwright stood at the entrance to the hotel waiting for Melanie. He heard a laugh and turned his head to watch the two as they approached. He could feel a burning in the pit of his abdomen as he watched her smile warmly. She appeared to cling to every word that came from his mouth. She giggled lightly as the man pointed at the floor and made another remark. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to bristle as he watched them near the hotel. She was a tall woman but looked somewhat shorter standing next to the statuesque, handsome, well educated young man. She looked perfect by his side, and Adam wasn't certain he liked that.

What in the world was he feeling the green twinge of jealousy for? She had been like a bothersome little sister the last time she was at the Ponderosa. They had lost touch some years back and now he was finding himself growing attracted to her. She seemed to reciprocate the emotion. She had taken his arm when he had escorted her around the ranch. She had allowed him to help her with her hat the day he had met her. She had agreed to a lunch at the hotel today. Why had she picked such a beautiful dress that complemented every stunning feature about her warm pink sun kissed nose and cheeks, the crystal blue of her eyes, the ever escaping strands of flaxen hair from under her hat? Was she trying to make him envious as she smiled and waved to him when they neared?

"Adam, do you remember Nicholas St. Clair? We arrived on the stage together." Melanie smiled catching the elder brothers smoldering stare.

Adam nodded his head as he continued to keep a fiery stare on the man escorting his beautiful Melanie. Adam slowly extended his hand towards the would be suitor.

"Mr. St. Clair. I trust that you are finding Virginia City to your liking?"

"Ah Monsieur, it tis a grand city, indeed." Nicholas caught Adam's glare.

Adam nodded his head as the two men shook hands and continued to look at each other.

"Melanie, our table is ready. Good to see you again Mr. St. Clair." Adam opened the door for Melanie and tipped his hat to the school master before walking away from the man.

"Likewise…" Nicholas licked his lips as he watched the two walk in the front door leaving him standing alone outside. He could feel the rejected feeling creeping up inside his stomach as he breathed a sigh. He wanted to storm into the building and declare his true feelings for Melanie Albright at that second. He also knew that he would be made a fool of by the son wealthiest land owner in the state. He started to turn when his eye caught the sign on the door.

"FOUNDER'S DAY FESTIVAL, DANCING, FOOD, and SOCIALIZING JULY 4th TOWN SQUARE."

Nicholas smiled as he nearly leaped out of his skin.

--

Melanie walked quietly out onto the porch of the Ponderosa. She could hear the far off cry of a wolf or perhaps it would be coyotes. She then marveled at the occasional hoot of an owl. She was sure that there was not a world like this that existed within the state of Massachusetts. The air was cleaner, the rain smelled fresher, the stars were brighter. The world here was perfect. She looked over at the horses moving slowly about the coral. They had been brought in earlier that day for breaking. She was not quite sure of what breaking entailed, but she was eager to watch the boys work their magic with the magnificent creatures.

The door opened behind her and then closed again. She turned to see Adam approach her quietly.

"It truly is beautiful out here tonight." Melanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It is. I never grow tired of it myself." He responded. "Here, I brought your wrap out to you. I didn't want you to catch a chill." He stated looking over at her.

"Thank you, Adam. That was very thoughtful of you." She smiled as she allowed him to place the lavender linen material over her shoulders.

Melanie let her eyes wonder over at the raven haired man standing next to her. He was rugged and refined all at the same time. His dark features were almost brooding at times, but like a gentle river others. He was a solid pillar of support to her. When she was at her weakest moment he had caught her before she had fallen. He had allowed her to be heartbroken in front of him with no repercussion. He had not made heartless jokes about her clumsiness or awkwardness in front of the others. He had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. She felt close to Adam, closer than she felt with Joe, Hoss, or even Nicholas. She liked the way she felt when she was with Adam. He was smart and strong. He was a protector and a provider.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Adam asked.

"Is it safe?" Melanie asked as a wolf howled loudly in the distance.

"Yes, the wolves are in the mountains." Adam smiled.

"In that case, I would love to." Melanie smiled.

Adam offered the woman his arm. Melanie gently reached up and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Adam then gently lay his hand overtop of hers. Melanie wanted to jump at the feeling of his hand on hers. His calloused, hard working hands that was now soft and gentle. His hand was warm over top of her long chilled fingers. She slowly reached out and wrapped her other hand around his arm for support as she felt her footing slip as she stepped on a rock. The last thing she wanted to do was feel like fool tripping and falling to the ground.

"I wanted to ask you a question, Melanie." Adam began.

Melanie smiled and nodded as the two walked towards the barn watching the moon bathe the land in glimmering light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks ya'll! You make writing worth it with your wonderful reviews:-)**

**Chapter 5**

She had almost forgotten how much hurt she had arrived at the Ponderosa carrying. The empty, shattered existence she had brought with her was nearly gone. The Cartwright family, especially Adam and her dear friend Nicholas St. Clair had done their best to make her forget. Yet with all that she had begun to let go of she was now carrying this heaviness inside of her. She was lost in a battle for her heart. She had let her emotions go for so long. Now she was at her best. She had found a suitor… two of them to be exact. She could see herself working a ranch alongside of the rugged, handsome, and educated, Adam. She could also imagine a future of higher learning with her refined, dashing, sophisticated, Nicholas. She felt herself tugging in two directions when she was around either one of them.

The "HOOT" of an owl brought Melanie back to the night. The balmy night breeze blew through the loose fringe of hair that was dancing against her shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled as the sweet scent of honeysuckle swirled in her nostrils. It was such a perfect night to be in the nearly untamed west. Adam had held her hand close to his chest as they walked through the moonlit night towards the barn. She clung tightly to his arm allowing her self to get lost in the feeling of contentment. She was quickly falling in love with farm living.

"Melanie, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Yes, Adam." Melanie smiled. She glanced to her side and noted the man standing next to her. He wore a red linen shirt with a black scarf tied around his neck. His black leather vest clung to his masculine chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in an effort to stave off the heat of the day. She could feel the ripple of muscles in his arms as he inadvertently flexed his appendage while holding her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"There's the town social's coming up in a week. I thought you might allow me to escort you to it."

Melanie stopped. She turned and looked at Adam. The warm night air blew carelessly around the two. She smiled at the eldest Cartwright brother. His normally dark brooding eyes were now soft and gentle. She could feel her heart as it continued to thump unrelenting in her chest. She looked away from Adam for a split second watching the moon bathe the land in its soft ivory glow. In her head she almost wished that her father was inside so that she could run in and tell him that she was going to attend a dance with the son of his dearest friend.

"I mean, if you don't have any other offers." Adam smiled at the young woman.

Melanie furrowed her brow for a moment. She looked at the Adam and then at the ground. She could only think of one other person who might possibly want to take her to a social. She thought for sure he would have asked by now.

"Yours is the only offer I've gotten, Adam. I would love to go with you. That is if _you _don't have any one else to accompany you." Melanie bit her lip as she looked up at Adam.

"You're it, Miss Albright." Adam winked and smiled back at the young woman in front of him.

She had never felt so utterly special in her life. She was going to the town social with a handsome, charming, and very mannerly man. He was a man who considered someone else's emotions before acting to better himself. He was so different from the men of Boston.

"I would love to, Mr. Cartwright." She beamed. "Thank you!" She gushed as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders and dashed off in the direction of the house. She had a million and one things to write in a letter to her uncle. She couldn't believe what the day had to offer her.

Adam watched her as she made a beeline towards the home. She was so excited the she hadn't noticed the handkerchief she had dropped on the ground by Adam. He reached down and picked it up. He noted the initials on the tip, .C. He looked at the white material. He raised his right eyebrow as it dawned on him who the handkerchief belonged to. Nicholas St. Clair. She was carrying around this as if it were a token. He tucked it into his back pocket as he turned and headed towards the house.

--

Melanie was up with the sun in the morning. She stood on the cold wooden floor feeling the smooth surface of the wood beneath her bare feet. She sat in the rocking chair beside the window watching the sun as it rose up over the hill. The orange and red blossomed as the vibrant colors skipping over the side of the mountains. She could hear a robin as it bid adieu to the dusk. Melanie pulled her house coat tighter over her shoulders as she began to smell the inviting aroma of Hop Sing's superb cuisine. She could feel her stomach rumble, encouraging her to hurry up and get down to the breakfast table. She heard the door slam shut and turned towards the window again. She watched as Adam walked out of the house towards the barn. She bit her lip as she noted the way he gently rubbed Sport's muzzle while leading him towards the coral. The man looked as if he was having a conversation with the fawn colored steed.

She jumped to get ready as the sun slowly began to creep across her bedroom floor. She pulled on her blue gingham skirt and white short sleeved blouse. Her father had had it made for her as a Christmas present the year before he had died. It had blue flowers embroidered onto it. Her father had told her it was to match her crystal blue eyes. She braided her hair quickly and laid the long mane over her right shoulder. She hadn't dared leave her hair down since arriving at the Ponderosa. She hadn't wanted to appear unladylike, but today was going to be a different and beautiful day. She wanted to feel the breeze in her long tresses. She pulled her locket around her neck and smiled at her reflection. She felt happy today. For the first time in such a long time, she was ready to face the world.

"Good morning, Melanie." Ben announced as he met the young woman at her bedroom door.

"Good morning to you, Ben." Melanie smiled standing next to the tall fatherly man.

"Would you allow an old man to escort you to the breakfast table?" Ben asked with a grin on his lips.

Melanie chuckled as she pulled her wrap around her shoulders and nodded happily.

"I would love to." Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then motioned her ahead of him in the hallway.

--

The brothers, their father, a few farm hands with the addition of Melanie stood at the side of the coral. Ben was leaning against the fence pointing at the horses and at the rider explaining how to break the mount in. Melanie smiled taking in all the information as it was presented to her. The dust was think but it was too nice of a day to worry about what dust would do to her. She enjoyed the breeze as it tickled the back of her neck. She marveled at the wind as it smacked at her lower back and played around her ankles beneath her layers of skirting and petticoats. She adored the way the sun felt as it washed over her body, kissing her skin with its cleansing rays.

The sound of horse hooves pattering against the ground caught Melanie's attention. She watched Ben turn and walk towards the road leading to the house. Melanie then pulled her wrap tighter over her shoulders as she accompanied Ben. The small buggy had two men on it. It was being led in by a coal black horse. They were moving towards the ranch at a comfortable pace. Melanie felt her heart leap as she realized who was on the way. She smiled at Ben as he shielded his eyes and continued to look forward.

"You expecting someone, Pa?" Joe asked as he patted his chaps with his gloved hands.

"It looks like Sheriff Coffee, and I'm not sure who the passenger is…."

"It's Nicholas." Melanie interrupted Ben. She grinned as she pushed the stray hairs behind her ears. She smiled at Adam who was walking towards her accompanied by Hoss.

--

Nicholas St. Clair was carrying a telegraph message for the young woman in his jacket pocket. Yet it wasn't the message he was thinking about. He could feel his stomach turning in circles as he watched the men walking towards them. He was soon caught off guard by the young fair-haired haired woman. She was eye-catching in her blue gingham skirt and white blouse. Her arms were only slightly covered by the white shawl on her shoulders. He couldn't stop looking at her. The blue trim on her blouse collar and sleeves matched the color of her skirt. The knotted buttons securing the fabric over her fit torso nearly took his breath away. She wore a locket around her neck and her hair hung over her playfully shoulder in a long braid. She was dazzling.

"Roy!"

"Ben, I told the schoolmaster here that I was stopping by your place today and he asked if he could accompany me. I hope that isn't a problem"

"You're the new schoolmaster; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ben Cartwright, welcome to the Ponderosa." Ben reached out and shook St. Clair's hand as he and Roy Coffee approached the house.

"Nicholas St. Clair." Nicholas smiled as he extended his hand. His clear green eyes sparkled as he nodded at the blue eyed woman surrounded by three young men.

"Mr. St. Clair… I've heard you're from New Orleans." Ben stated politely.

"Oui, monsieur. Born and raised. Please call me, Nicholas." The young schoolmaster smiled at Melanie who nearly jumped out of her skin at the site of the handsome gentlemen.

"Uh, Nicholas, these are my boys, Joseph, Hoss, and Adam…"

"Yes, I have already had the pleasure of meeting Adam, sir." Nicholas returned politely as he extended his hand.

Ben looked at Adam with a raised brow.

"Pa, we met in town the day I picked Melanie up from the stage."

"Well than you know Miss Melanie Albright?" Ben asked slowly.

"Oui." Nicholas nodded as the young woman reached her hand out towards the Creole. He gracefully took her hand in his. He could feel his own hand start to sweat as he felt her soft skin against his own. He could see her long fingers as he held them in his hand.

"Sheri…"

"It's good to see you again, Mr. St. Clair." Melanie replied, a shy smile passing across her face.

"Hop Sing has had some lemonade waiting for about an hour, would anyone like a glass?" Ben interrupted.

"That sounds great, Pa. Eating dust for the last hour has made me thirsty!" Hoss laughed as he patted Little Jo playfully on the back.

The group started into the house when Nicholas caught Melanie by the arm.

"May I have a moment, sheri?"

Melanie was caught off guard by the man. She smiled as she looked into his face. He was beautiful to behold. His glittering green eyes were set off by his olive skin. His cheek bones were high and his hair was neatly groomed beneath his hat. He quickly removed his cover letting his the auburn feathered bangs fall lightly against his forehead.

"Of course." She smiled letting herself be lead to the edge of the porch by the man.

"I was given a telegraph for you by, Amos." He pulled the envelope from his jacket pocket. The brown suite he wore fit like a glove over his tall frame. The edge of his black string tie blew in the light afternoon breeze.

"Thank you, Nicholas." She smiled as the man placed the brown envelope in her hands.

"You're welcome." He smiled his perfect toothy grin.

Melanie stopped and looked at the man in front of her. Her heart beat harder as his hand brushed across hers for the second time that day. The feeling of his skin against hers was earth moving. She let her hand linger in that one spot for what seemed like forever. She could feel the heat radiating from the skin on his forefinger as it brushed along hers. She could feel the goose pimples rise as his fingers soon traced a line down the knuckles on her right hand and then along the top of her hand. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and stomach flipped as his fingers slowly came to a stop at her wrist. She wasn't supposed to feel like this around anyone. Not even Adam had made the world stop for her at a single touch.

"I… we should go, inside…" Melanie took a deep, anxious breath and turned but stopped when she felt him standing behind her. She could feel his sweet breath as it kissed the back of her neck.

He gently reached his hand out and rested it on her right arm. He wanted so badly to turn her around and kiss her; to share with her the passion burning inside of him for her. She was perfect. She was his one in a million. His heart was about to explode through his chest. He could feel her trembling beneath his hand. He wanted to ignore protocol and brush her hair aside and taste the softness of her neck beneath his lips.

"Please… let me escort you to the social on Saturday." He whispered.

Melanie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to say yes. Desperately she wanted to say yes. But she was already committed to another for that night. She wanted to stay where she was and let him hold her in his arms. She wanted to feel his hands and arms as they pulled her into his body. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she held the envelope tighter in her quaking hand. Melanie took a ragged breath as she reached out and took the handle of the door in her free hand.

"I… I can't… please excuse me." She opened the door and dashed into the house past all of the men in the room and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Please review... it means so much to me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review! Thanks again. I hope that this is not too much of a let down for anyone but I just needed to end it where I did.**

**Chapter 6**

"You said you can get me ten good men?" Jason Koch asked the man standing in the alley behind the saloon.

"Course I can. They'll be good men and good shots." Will Farmer stated adjusting his hat on his head. "You did say you wanted good shots, right." The man asked rubbing his dirty hand overtop of his soiled white shirt and tattered vest.

Koch wrinkled his forehead as he watched the man run his dirty fingers over himself.

"Yes, I did, Mr. Farmer. Mr. Albright specifically asked for good shots and good reliable men." Jason jerked his head looking nervously over his right shoulder. "Do not talk to anyone about this. Confidentiality is important. I don't want this getting out. We are heading for Virginia City at the end of the week. I need them all on time at eight a.m. There will be bonuses paid for the work they do provided the work they do_ is _done well." Koch brushed his fingers over his black vest pulling his pocket watch out and checking the time.

"Mr. Koch, you have my word. They will be the best at what they do." Farmer reassured the man.

Jason Koch nodded his head. He looked at the man in front of him and suddenly realized he was shabbily dressed and smelled bad. Both were qualities Claude Albright would not tolerate from him or anyone else. He silently pulled two twenty dollar gold coins from his trouser pocket. He looked over his shoulder again half expecting someone to be standing behind him. His dark, salt and pepper hair peaked from underneath his black Homburg hat. His green eyes commanded respect as they were piercing and bold. He was tall and well built. The man had been in the service of Claude Albright for sometime. He was a sharp dresser and an even sharper whit; traits taught to him by the man he served.

"This is for your time. There will be more of that later." Koch slid the coins into Farmer's hand and continued. "Assemble your men. We'll meet you Friday in the morning."

Will Farmer took the coins and looked at them glinting in the afternoon sunlight. He felt the weight of the gold and almost couldn't believe what he was looking at. He looked up at the well built body guard in front of him and nodded his head. His brunet locks blowing in the breeze beneath his brown derby hat.

Will licked his lips as he opened his mouth. "We'll be ready to leave at eight sharp." He smiled.

"Good. Be sure that the men are presentable. Mr. Albright expects this of his employees." Koch demanded brushing his fingers across his thick black mustache.

"Yes, sir." Will tucked the coins into his pocket as he watched Koch turn and walk to the waiting black carriage.

"It's taken care of sir." Jason stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Excellent." Claude responded looking out the window to his left as the carriage jolted and began to move forward. They were a day's ride from Virginia City. There was only one day between him and full control of the shipyard. Money would never again be an issue one the will was destroyed. If she couldn't produce the documents, he would retain control. She was so ignorant that she hadn't even been aware of the detectives he had watching her every move for quite some time.

--

Nicholas St. Clair walked slowly towards the barn on the Ponderosa. He wasn't sure what he should do. At this point he had struck out twice. His heart was completely crushed as he trudged along. He walked past the barn and towards the wooden gates securing the breeding livestock in their pens. He slowly removed his coat and hung it over the fence letting the wind blow over his perspiration soaked white shirt and vest. He could feel the current of air as it rippled across the lightweight material of his shirt. The sunlight beat down over him as he reached his arms out across the fence and laid his chin over his forearms. His face was tanned from the days he had spent getting his new home cleaned up and ready to receive company should that opportunity present itself. He had spent hours painting the outside of the schoolhouse and pulling weeds that had made their homes in the walking path. He closed his green eyes as the wind continued to whip around him.

"It's beautiful country out here." Adam's voice cut into Nicholas's thoughts.

"Oui it tis…" Nicholas straightened up and looked forward as he responded coldly.

"What happened back there?" Adam asked.

Nicholas smirked. The question was almost a joke to him at this point. He reached up and ran his hand over top of the cleft in his chin as he turned and looked at Adam. He noted the all black attire. It made him think of a bank robber at first glance. Of course he wasn't a bank robber, he was a thief though. Adam had stolen his Melanie from him. He had taken advantage of a situation and had lifted her from his fingers.

Nicholas licked his generous lips as he turned back to face the pasture. He squinted his eyes as he watched the calves playing in the grass. They looked like children playing tag as their mother's grazed carelessly near by. He bit his lip as he looked down at the dust gathering on the top of his once shinny black boots. He was starting to fit in with the people of the west… his boots were always dusty now. As he continued to look at the ground he caught sight of a small flower. The purple wild flower was peaking up from beneath a patch of grass that looked as though it was choking the dainty flower out. The flower was still finding a way to push through the opposition. It was a shame he just could not find the same strength to fight through the same adversity.

"I can't compete against you, Mr. Cartwright." Nicholas replied, his voice trailing off in the distance.

"Who's asking for you to compete against anyone, Mr. St. Clair?" Adam responded almost accusingly. He wrinkled his brow as he watched the Creole take off his hat and run his fingers through his well groomed mane.

Nicholas placed his hat back atop his head and looked over at Adam. "Take care of her, sir. She's an amazing woman. I-I only wish… I hope you're happy together."

Nicholas picked his jacket up and started to walk away. Adam continued to watch the man as he slowly made his way down the road. He would never make it back to Virginia City before dark. He also knew that Roy Coffee would be leaving soon and would likely pick the man up on his way. Adam ran his left hand over his face as the man's words sank in. He was truly in love with Melanie Albright. He remembered the handkerchief. He also remembered the man handing it to Melanie when she had been splattered by mud her first day in Virginia City. Nicholas had watched her so intently as she made her way to the carriage his care. He thought about how she had carried the white cloth around with her for so long. She must have felt the same way but was just too afraid to do anything about it. He started to think about what she meant to him. She was amazing, but did he love her the way that Nicholas loved her? He wondered if he truly felt the same way about her.

--

"Wow!" Adam sounded off as he watched her walk down the stairs. Every inch of her shimmered and glistened.

Melanie was dazzling in her modern but elegant ball gown. She was probably dressed up a bit more than the other women would be but he didn't mind. She was dressed as a woman from Boston would be when she was going to a ball. Her gown gleamed with deep shades of amethyst coupled with ivory taffeta and united with cream colored lace. The gown was full on the bottom and came off of her shoulders at the top revealing her long arms and alluring shoulders. This would give the man who would escort her a glimpse of the delicate cream colored skin which she often kept covered. The material was smooth against her svelte body right down to her narrow waist. Her hair was pulled up on the sides and draped delicately down her long neck and over her left shoulder in soft cascading ringlets. She had graceful lace gloves over her hands that left her long fingers exposed. On her neck she wore a modest string of pearls. They matched the ones dangling gently from her ears.

Adam swallowed hard as she rounded the landing and walked down the last steps. His black suit jacket and plum colored shirt looked marvelous coupled with his string tie. She smiled as she caught a wink from the attractive dark haired man. She stopped on the last step as Ben stepped between her and Adam.

"Perhaps you would rather accompany a man with some honest to goodness charm." He chuckled at the expense of his eldest son.

Melanie bit her lip as she grinned. She leaned over and kissed the older man on the cheek.

"You look so much like your mother. She would stop my heart every time." Ben smiled taking the young woman's hand in his. "Your father would have been so proud of you."

"Thank you, Ben." Melanie sighed.

"You two have fun and be careful. Your brothers are probably already in town. They took off hours ago for the festivities. Hoss said something about Mrs. Winston's fried chicken." Ben winked as he turned and walked away leaving the two alone.

Adam grinned and tugged on his jacket nervously as he walked over to where his father had been standing. He took a deep breath as he stopped next to the young woman. His memory was suddenly flooded with the reminders of how she had been a little girl on that same step not so long ago. She had worn a pink dress and carried a small china doll she had been given by his father. She was so pretty then, but now she was a breath taking beauty. Melanie was still standing on the last step when she fidgeted slightly tugging at the bodice of her gown. With each movement he noticed the gentle whips of roses in the air. She smelled of the pleasingly perfumed flowers. He wanted to spend the rest of the night reliving how amazing she looked and smelled being next to him.

"You look… amazing." Adam stammered.

"It's not too much, is it?" She asked softly.

"No, no… you're perfect." He took her hand in his looking at her fingers. They were long and thin. He gently touched his lips to the surface of the lacy gloved hand. The scent of roses was even more apparent to him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled tucking her left hand into the crook of his right arm and allowing him to escort her to the wagon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys!!!**

**Chapter 7**

Nicholas St. Clair stood by the table graciously accepting two glass cups of vibrantly colored red punch. He was flanked by three women who were hanging breathlessly onto his every word. He smiled nervously as one of the women gently touched his arm with her ungloved hand. He looked at her anxiously as she took one of the glass cups from him. She smiled gleefully as she tucked her arm into the crook of his right elbow and he escorted her to a table. He sipped on the berry flavored liquid as the auburn haired women continued to laugh and smile. She talked and talked as Nicholas allowed his mind to wonder as his eyes drifted over the crowd of people dancing and laughing in the brightly lit streets. He had company for the dance. She was a good lady. Miss Isabelle Worthington was the second woman he had met when coming to Virginia City. She had been stuck on his accent telling him how lovely it was. She was nice, but she was too overly friendly. She wasn't the company he would have been happier keeping. She treated him more like a prize to show off to her friends.

It was a few hours before sunset when a horse and buggy pulled up to the hotel. A dark haired man stepped off of onto the solid dirt of the street. He then turned to help beautiful flaxen haired woman off of the carriage and onto the ground. She smiled as he wrapped his powerful hands around her smooth, narrow waist and easily lifted her from the carriage. She then tucked her left hand into the crook of his elbow as he led her to the dance floor. Behind her the scent of roses would linger inviting anyone to follow her. The crowd parted as Adam led the striking woman to a table adjacent to the floor. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"Can I get you something?" Adam asked placing his large hand on her shoulder.

"I would like something to drink, please." She replied politely laying her shawl across the table in front of her.

"I'll be right back." Adam excused himself and walked away.

The waltz playing drew her attention. The constant one, two, three of the music pulled her mind back to the time that seemed so long ago. She let her mind wonder back to the days in Boston when she would attend a social event at least once a week with her father. He would take her out on the dance floor and they would waltz until she thought her feet would fall off. She would dance with several different men a few of which she thought might be appropriate suitors, none that really caught her attention like the man from New Orleans. She felt so badly for the way she had treated him at the Ponderosa when all he wanted was to escort her this evening.

"Excuse me, sheri…"

A gentle hand on her arm and the sound of his voice made her stomach flip in nervous anticipation. She could feel the goose bumps as they rose across her skin. Her hands began to tremble as she slowly turned to look at him.

"Nicholas…" she sighed.

He took her breath away in his blue fine linen suit. He looked dashing with out his hat covering his soft brown locks. His bangs feathered back across his forehead and appeared a bit longer today than she had remembered them. His gentle smile and cleft chin brought a smile to her visage.

"You look amazing… I've never seen anyone so beautiful." His compliment was sincere as he continued to smile.

"Thank you, Nicholas." She bit her lip as he stooped down next to her.

"I was wondering; would you allow me the honor of a dance with the most beautiful woman here tonight?"

"Mr. St. Clair, I would be delighted; however, don't use that line one me again." She winked.

A slow smile spread across Nicholas's face. He stood up and extended his hand. She slowly reached out and placed her hand in his. She wondered to herself if he could tell how nervous he really made her.

He led her slowly to the dance floor and gently reached his hand around her waist placing it on the small of her back. The world was starting to slow down as she slowly gazed into his eyes. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest as he pulled her in closer to his body. She could feel his chest as it rose and fell. She looked up into his eyes and slowly they started to sway back and forth; the music guiding them as they began to spin with the sound of the Tennessee Waltz.

"Well big brother, I see you have been officially replaced." Little Joe jibed as he leaned up against the refreshment table. Hoss slowly made his way over to the duo who were looking out over the couple spinning on the dance floor.

"Nah, I had this planned for a while." Adam replied coyly.

"Really, so that's why you changed your shirt six times and put on your suit jacket." Hoss pointed out.

"I wanted to look my best." Adam raised his voice as he defended himself.

Little Joe smirked as he watched Adam carefully watching the two gaze into each others eyes.

"Listen, I am not going to stand here and defend myself to you two acting as judge and jury. If you'll excuse me, Miss Isabelle Worthington appears to be without an escort. I think I'll see if I can comfort her as I convince her that Mr. Nicholas St. Clair was never available in the first place." Adam finished the last drink on his cup and placed it on the table behind him. The two brothers laughed at the man as he left them to console the auburn haired woman standing disheartened at the table where Nicholas left her.

--

"The sunset is absolutely beautiful this evening." Melanie sighed as she stood next to Nicholas.

"Oui…" Nicholas responded looking down at Melanie.

They had walked away from the party to spend some time talking when Melanie had been distracted by the shades of red and purple as the sky faded to night. Her curls were blowing carelessly in the evening breeze. She had started to feel a slight chill and had wrapped herself in an elegant lace shawl. Her eyes were fixated on the sun as it drooped lazily in the sky. She stood tall next to the man who was taller than she.

"You know that wasn't a line, don't you mademoiselle."

His words were beautifully formed. His accent was thick at times but the words were so charming to her ears. She was enamored with the designations he had for her. Names that she was sure he had been calling women his whole life but they felt as if they belonged to her alone.

"What line…" she pretended not to know what he was referring to.

"It wasn't a line. I meant it. You are the most beautiful woman here tonight. You really are the most handsome woman I have ever met."

Melanie turned slowly. She furrowed her brow and looked up at the man.

_Did he just call her handsome?_

He was taller, much taller. She craned her neck back to look up at him. His hair blew slightly in the constant breeze that was dancing around them. She took a jagged breath in as all the sudden she felt an intense fever overtake her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as the tall man slowly stepped in towards her. He slowly raised his hand and touched it to her cheek. Her stomach did a complete flip as he unhurriedly lifted his other hand and tenderly caressed her other cheek.

"I want to kiss you, Melanie." The man whispered breathlessly.

Her blue eyes continued to sparkle in the light of dusk. She had never been kissed before tonight. Her insides shook with anticipation as his right hand moved to her back and pulled her slowly in until their bodies were both touching. She wanted to faint that moment as the trunk of his body felt so firm and rigid beneath his clothing. She imagined feeling him next to her for the rest of her life.

"I…" Melanie tried to speak but the words only got caught in her throat.

Melanie felt his body start to lean towards hers. His hands were placed gently on either side of her face. She felt the tips of his fingers as they brushed against the roots of her hair as she lifted her chin and her lips towards his. She could feel herself rise onto her tiptoes desiring to be closer to him, her hands resting comfortably on his either side of his torso. It was then that the world stopped for them. Her lips were parted and so close to his, she closed her eyes and could feel his hot breath against her lips when the whinny of a horse cut in. The sound of the animal accompanied by the voice of a man with a brown derby hat over his curly brown locks interrupted the moment.

"Good evening!" The man smiled lifting his hat slightly. "Please accept my apologies, it appears that I am interrupting something right here."

Melanie swallowed hard as Nicholas stepped between the woman and the man on the horse. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as another man stepped out from behind the horse.

"That's fine, gentlemen, no harm done. Please excuse us…" Nicholas turned his back to the man on the horse and pulled Melanie into himself as another man appeared from the shadows behind him. He wrapped his arms protectively around Melanie as he looked from side to side for a possible escape.

Five men had appeared from nowhere with what appeared to be no good on their minds. Melanie felt a sudden feeling of dread as she too realized there was no getting away from this. She clung tightly to Nicholas who spun her around to look at him. He cupped her cheek with his right hand as he caught her frightened gaze.

"You run… you run and don't look back, sheri…"

"No!" Melanie protested. "Please don't leave me." Tears welled up in her eyes as he looked down at her and then around for any way of escape.

The horse whinnied again as the men continued to close in on the two.

"Hey!" Adam Cartwright shouted as he rounded the corner in a sprint. To the dismay of Nicholas the Cartwright man was alone. Perhaps the two of them could fight them off and allow Melanie to get to safety.

"Get'em!" The man in the Derby hat shouted.

A shot rang out in the dark as something caught Melanie across the forehead. She fell forcefully to the ground holding her head in her hand. She closed her eyes for a split second after seeing Adam jerk and fall violently to the earth. She tried to push herself up seeing the men gathering around Nicholas violently attacking the man. She struggled to stand up to help him as she watched someone kicking him repeatedly in the side. She strained to get to her knees when she collapsed in a pile on the ground and the world went black and silent.

**Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two at once... Happy Memorial Day:-)**

**Chapter 8**

Nicholas coughed forcefully as his head lulled to the side. The pain in his head was creating a clouded mess of confusion. It made his stomach burn like he could throw up at any second. He could hear voices in the distance but his head ached so badly that opening his eyes to see who was there wasn't something he was ready to do. His chest felt full as he tried to breathe in and out. With every breath he struggled. There was a sharp stabbing pain in his left side. He could barely take a full breath without wanting to cry out in complete anguish. He could feel something oozing down the side of his face that almost irritated him. He wanted to wipe it away but his wrists were clamped so tightly behind his back that he couldn't begin to move them. He couldn't move forwards or backwards as there was something holding him in place at his chest and something at his stomach. His feet were bound with something also. Who ever had him had no intention of letting him get away. He was leaning against something jagged and cold. He couldn't figure out what it was.

"Looks like he's comin around, Boss." The voice stated. He sounded almost uneducated to the well spoken Cajun man.

"Keep'em quiet. I don't need someone stumbling by and hearing him." The other spoke.

A foot connected roughly with Nicholas's knee bringing a sharp fire to life in his right leg. He gritted his teeth together and clamped his still closed eyes shut even tighter. He let out a hiss of breath between his teeth.

"Shut up." The man seethed.

"The old man wants this delivered to the Ponderosa."

Nicholas forced himself to open his one eye that wasn't swollen shut when he heard the name of the Cartwright's ranch. He watched a note slipped into smaller man's hands. The man then secured it in his pocket and walked out of the room. He heard a click as if someone closed a door behind them. He then turned his attention to his surroundings. The room was lantern lit with no windows. That was all it was scorching hot as Nicholas looked around silently. There was nothing else letting light into the room, for that he was grateful. He slowly looked around at the three men. He had seen them before. They had been around town with an older man. He had always made it a point to know names, but these men were foreign to him. He coughed again bringing the sharp jabbing pain to life in his side again. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the side with a saber which was complete torture to him. His throat was blistering and raw, water would have been a nice gesture towards him. Somehow he doubted he was going to be given guest treatment.

He looked down towards his feet as the men looked over at him. He noted the rip in the knee of his blue linen trousers. He could see his white shirt was un-tucked and stained with blood and dirt. He coughed again; the involuntary action brought someone over to his side. The one who was giving all of the orders kneeled down in front of him and grasped his chin in his hand and quickly lifted his chin until the two were making eye contact. He heard a hammer click in place on a gun. He felt the cold steel pressed vehemently into his forehead. He tried to recoil but his bonds prevented any movement. He clamped his eyes shut and screwed his face up trying to pull away.

"Keep it up and I will blow your brains out right now." The man threatened calmly.

A cough escaped his lips again. His throat was raw and dry. He felt like he was suffocating and now this man wanted him to be quiet. Nicholas opened his eye and licked his cracked lips. He took a labored breath before he tried to speak. Even then he sounded abnormal to himself.

"Go ahead… I dare you." Nicholas glared back at the man.

The man smirked, the mustache above his lip curling as he slowly slid the barrel of the pistol down Nicholas's face. He then withdrew the tool and clicked the hammer back in place. The man licked his lips as he continued to stare down his hostage. He shook his head slowly as he drew the weapon back and slammed it forcefully into Nicholas's face. Nicholas grunted loudly as the butt of the weapon smashed viscously into his cheek causing his head to then hit the stone chimney behind him forcefully. His head then fell forward and he was rendered unconscious again.

"Gag him! I don't want to hear that trash accent again when he wakes up." The Jason Koch stood up holstering his weapon. He quietly walked away and left Nicholas unconscious and bleeding from a new cut on his already battered and bloody face.

--

Melanie woke up with a start. Her head was pounding wildly. She was lying in her bed at the Ponderosa. She could feel the cool morning air through the open window. She took a deep breath and could feel someone else in the room with her. She started to sit up when she felt a strong hand on her shoulders pushing her back down.

"Stay put, Melanie. You took a pretty good lick to the head."

"Ben?" She asked in a raspy voice as she continued to try and sit up.

"Yes, Melanie. The doctor says you have a pretty good bump on the head; but you'll be fine." Ben soothed as his strength easily over powered her forcing her to lie back down on the bed.

"Ben… where's Adam? They took Nicholas. Ben, we have to find Nicholas…" Melanie grasped at Ben's hand as he pulled the blankets back up to her shoulders. His heart sank as he saw the urgency in her eyes.

"Adam's fine. The bullet only grazed his shoulder. He's resting right now." Ben ran a cool cloth across Melanie's forehead as she looked up making eye contact with the older man. "Do you know who did this?"

"Ben, I'm sorry." Melanie shook her head as a tear escaped her eyes. "I don't know who did this. They caught us off guard. We were watching the sunset and he… asked if he could kiss me Ben. He-I…" Melanie's crystal blue eyes shimmered with tears as they continued to streak down her face.

"Shhhh… Get some rest young lady. I'll be back in a moment." Ben patted the young woman on the hand and turned to walk out of the room leaving her alone.

--

"How is she?" Little Joe asked as Ben walked down the stairs towards his three sons.

"She'll be fine. She has a pretty good bump on her head but she'll pull through." Ben replied wiping his brow. "What are you doing up, Son?"

"I'm fine, Pa." Adam responded rubbing his shoulder where it was now swollen and sore after being nearly shot.

"Who could have done this, Pa? I mean, Nicholas, he's a good man. Everyone in town speaks highly of him and he seems to have all his ducks in a row. I just don't understand." Hoss shook his head as he looked at his father.

"I don't know, Son. You're sure you had never seen any of the men before then, Adam?" Ben asked furrowing his brow as he leaned against the chimney.

"I'm sure, Pa. I would have recognized someone who had been…"

Adam stopped in mid sentence as he looked at the woman standing at the top of the stairs. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. On her forehead was the dark bruise, it was the indication of damage done by something connecting heavily with the delicate skin on her skull. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the men staring up at her. She wore a pair of black men's trousers and a rust colored men's shirt. She took a deep breath as she tucked a knife into her pocket while never breaking eye contact with the men.

"You should be in bed." Adam raised his eyebrow.

"You took a bullet to your shoulder and you're telling me to go back to bed?" she retorted tucking her hair behind her ears.

The first rays of light were pouring through the windows bathing the large room in light. Adam took a deep breath as he looked over at his father. Ben raised his eyebrow and let out a deep sigh as he merely looked down at the floor in frustrated silence. Joe picked up his coffee cup and took a long sip while Hoss licked his lips and walked towards Joe.

"I need to go and feed the stock in the back lot before breakfast. Joe, I could really use your help." Hoss patted his younger brother on the back. Little Joe smirked as he put his cup back down on the table top and then jumped silently to his feet.

There was a loud rapping at the door. The group all turned their attention to the door. Little Joe headed towards the door just as an envelope slid under the door. He picked up the envelope just as Hoss opened the wooden door in time to see two men take off on horse back.

"Who was that?" Adam asked moving swiftly towards the door.

"I dun'no, Adam, they took off just as quick as they knocked on the door." Hoss responded.

Melanie walked slowly down the stairs her feet feeling heavy and awkward in the working boots she was wearing. She ran her long fingers over the cut on her forehead as it was throbbing lightly.

"Melanie, it has your name on it." Little Joe stated lifting the brown envelope towards her.

"My name?" She replied inquisitively.

"Yeah, here." Joe pushed the envelope into her hands.

Melanie took the envelope and looked at her name scrolled neatly across the front. She could only wonder what was contained within the wrapper. Adam slowly took his place behind her right shoulder as she opened the envelope. Ben furrowed his brow as he moved towards his other sons who were also gathering around the normally strictly dressed woman.

"Melanie," she began. "You have twenty-four hours to produce your fathers will or the school teacher dies."

Melanie felt her heart sink. She looked from side to side at the men who surrounded her. She was suddenly sick to her stomach as she began to tremble. Her head was pounding and her ears were suddenly ringing very loudly. She reached up and grasped her head in her hands and latched onto Ben's shirt sleeve with her other hand letting the letter fall to the floor. "Nicholas…" her voice was just as unstable as she barely whispered his name. She felt a strong arm snake around her waist lifting her off of the ground as her legs started to buckle.

"I got her…" Adam's voice rang in her thoughts as the throbbing in her head won out and her world suddenly got dark.

--

The world was fuzzy as she awoke. Her head still hurt. She lay on the couch with four sets of eyes watching her. She blinked as the faces soon came into focus. They were watching her as she slowly lifted her hand to the cut above her eye which was now turning an even deeper shade of purple and black.

"You alright young lady?" Ben asked as Melanie flinched as she tried to push herself up.

"I think so… what happened to me?" Melanie responded softly still holding her head in her hand.

"I told you that you should have been lying down." Adam stated calmly.

"Thank you, Adam." Melanie grumbled as she realized she wasn't ready to sit up yet but continued to do so anyways.

"You have a concussion and you need to be in bed for a few days." Adam inserted.

"No, Nicholas…"

"Mel, let us worry about Nicholas with out having to worry about you too." Adam said as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

Melanie blinked her bloodshot, violet rimmed, sleep deprived eyes at him. Her flaxen hair hung wildly around her face.

She licked her lips as she looked down. She knew the man was right but she wanted to help.

"Adam, please…" Melanie pleaded catching his gaze as she looked up again tears spilling over the rims of her eyes.

Adam gently pushed her blond mane to the side tucking the hair behind her ear. He tried to smile as he reached his thumb up and pushed a tear to the side of her cheek leaving a trail of wetness where it had been. He involuntarily let himself admire her scattered freckles. The tiny brown flecks had appeared from being in the sun a lot while on the ranch. He suddenly noticed that her nose was just a little to the left and she had a slight space in her front teeth. Such small imperfections made her that much more attractive to him.

"We'll find him… I promise." Adam whispered. "Please, just get some rest and don't make us have to worry about you too."

Melanie nodded her head as she grabbed a hold of his hand. More tears were falling as she leaned heavily into him. He furrowed his brow as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He could smell the hint of rose as he held her through the torrent of tears. He looked up at his father who gently patted the weeping woman on her back.

"We'll find him Melanie, we'll find him." Ben echoed his son.

**Please review... maybe you'll get two more...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks folks! I have been trying to get this finished. I want to start a new story! I promise there will be more of the Cartwright's in the next one. I know that has been a let down for some of you, I just wanted to write this love story using the Ponderosa as the background. I guess that is sort of like the episode I watched the other day where they did that. **

**Thanks again to all of you reading and those of you reviewing!! Please keep in touch as it helps me a lot:-)**

**Chapter 9**

"You have to tell us anything you can about that will." Ben stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb.

He soon stopped and turned to look back at Melanie who sat straight up on the couch. Her hair was now pulled back and secured behind her head in a string of leather; a few stray strands blew in the breeze as it moved through the opened windows. She wrung her hands pushing them against the folds of her lilac colored skirt. She had changed her clothes after Ben had convinced her she wasn't going to chase down whom ever had custody of her precious Nicholas.

"I don't know anything about it, Ben." She whispered shaking her head in frustration.

"You have to know something." Adam blurted out as forward where he had been leaning against the shaped rock of the fireplace and chimney. He slowly walked in a nervous circle behind the chair Melanie sat erect in. He was getting flustered from her lack of knowledge concerning her late father's estate. He was frustrated about who would be demanding a will from an only child who would technically inherit everything eventually.

Melanie could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as Adam's masculine frame passed behind her. She could smell the scent of aftershave balm on the air as he crossed her path. She ran her hands over her shoulders as she suddenly felt cold. She was terrified that her father had passed and left a will somewhere that she had no idea about. She was frightened that this information would lead to demise of her darling Nicholas.

"I just don't understand who is so eager to get their hands on this will." Adam mumbled crossing his hands in front of his chest. "Why would your father hide it from you and then leave no indication of it for you when he died?"

"Adam, do you think I'm trying to hide something from you? He never said anything before he died. He just said over and over to bring Ben the picture. He wanted your father to…" Melanie stopped mid sentence and took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Ben asked as Melanie raised her hand to her lips.

"I don't know, maybe its nothing." Melanie shook her head.

"What?" Adam asked leaning over the chair behind Melanie.

The young woman ran her long fingers over the abrasion on her forehead. It still smarted with the slightest touch. The dark purple seemed to shimmer in the late day sunlight.

"Melanie, please we're trying to help." Joe stated as he and Hoss crossed the room in her direction.

"Well, Ben, do you think that maybe there is a reason he wanted you to have the picture. I mean… he hadn't seen you in years and, well, maybe he…"

"Maybe he hid it in plain sight!" Ben interrupted as he dashed towards the picture now leaning against the wall.

"Pa…" Hoss raised his eyebrow as he watched his father lift the precious heirloom and look at it from the back.

"Joseph, find me something to pry this back off with." Ben huffed as he began to use his finger to pry away at the veneer covering the delicate paper image.

"Got it!"

--

"Do you think we should, maybe give'em some water or somthin, Angus?" The young man asked as he and another man watched Nicholas slowly regain consciousness again.

"Nah Shane, Boss said not to touch him. We're supposed to keep him quiet." The other replied looking down on the profusely sweating man they were holding captive.

Nicholas could hardly piece together reality. He was so hungry he thought he could eat a horse if it was lying dead and rotting in the sunlight in front of him. His throat was so raw he was certain he had been swallowing dirt and his tongue was swollen. Between it and the sour gag shoved between his teeth he thought he might choke to death before they finished with whatever their plans were for him. Each breath was sheer torture from the hitch in his tender side. He could hear the men talking but what they said was a mystery. The continuous vertigo he was feeling from the vicious attack to his head by the stranger with the dark mustache lead to unremitting nausea.

Nicholas slowly raised his head trying to focus on the two men in front of him. He tugged sluggishly at the ropes holding his hands behind him. He then whimpered at the pain the slightest movement had inflicted on his damaged ribs. That involuntary noise earned in a sudden kick to his leg.

"Shut up." One of the men demanded.

Nicholas flinched and whimpered again as he fought the pain now burning within his right leg. He clamped his eyes closed and bit down hard on the gag willing and wishing the pain would go away. In his head he pictured Melanie. Her long flaxen locks cascading down her back. He could smell the scent of roses in his imagination. He then felt his thoughts turn to fears as he then imagined what the men may have done to her. _Why did they want him? He had no enemies here. What could he possibly have that they would want?_

"Gentlemen… that is no way to treat our guest." A tall grey haired man stated coldly as he walked through the door. The dark haired man with mustache was at his side.

"Who are you?" Angus Jonas asked curling his lip as he looked at the older man.

"My name is Claude Albright; you may address me as Mr. Albright, or sir. This must be Nicholas St. Clair." The wiry haired man stated as he removed his top hat and gloves handing them to Jason who was standing at his side. Claude walked swiftly across the floor and stooped down in front of Nicholas who recoiled as Claude stooped next to him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet my lovely niece's suitor." Claude reached up and pulled the gag from Nicholas's lips and looked at the young man. "Perhaps I can offer you some water?" Claude snapped his finger as Jason carried a tin cup full of liquid over to his boss.

Nicholas only watched the man with a puzzled expression on his face. He blinked his dry eyes as he yearned for the contents of the cup. Claude then took the cup and gently pushed the metal mug towards Nicholas's lips. Nicholas licked his cracked lips as he pushed himself against the ropes towards the prize. He could feel the cold metal against his chin as he slowly pushed his lips over the side and struggled to take a drink.

The water flowed over his lips and dribbled down the side of his face. It had never felt so good to have the lukewarm liquid flow over his teeth and into his mouth. It was like the rains in the desert, delightful and comforting but gone all too suddenly. Nicholas licked his lips as the last of the liquid dripped down his chin and dotted the front of his chest and shirt.

"Merci..." Nicholas whispered as he was suddenly stricken with uncontrollable coughing.

Claude watched the man as he coughed and then finally stopped. Nicholas grimaced before looking back up at his captor.

"What-what do you want… with me?"

"It's not really _you_ that I want. You're more like a pawn in all of this." Claude answered handing the cup back to Jason who quickly deposited it on the mantel beside him. He in turn handed a white handkerchief to Claude. "I do apologize, young man, but I really don't think it'll work out for you and Mellie." Claude carefully slid his hand over Nicholas's mouth and nose.

Nicholas felt his stomach drop as the words hit his ears. Not a second later the cloth was clapped over his mouth and nose. The material had been doused in a pungent smelling liquid, chloroform. The foul liquid instantly began to dull his senses as he fought to try and stand up or move away despite his bonds. He struggled against the bonds holding his wrists. He pushed with all his strength against the ropes across his chest. He could feel something crack sickeningly in his side as a blinding white light ignited in his head and the world went black.

"Get him out of here. We don't have much time. We'll meet at Black Snake Canyon. I want the letter delivered to the Ponderosa within the hour. Then we move in."

"Yes, Sir." Jason nodded as he and the two men cut Nicholas loose and began to drag the tall man out the door to the waiting wagon.

--

"What is it, Pa?' Adam asked standing next to Melanie a supportive arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"It… it's a letter. It's been addressed to me. There's another one for Melanie." Ben furrowed his brow as he slowly handed one envelope to Melanie.

"What's it say, Pa?" Joe asked moving closer.

Ben took a seat at his desk and swallowed hard. He could here the footsteps as his children moved closer around him. He looked at the handwriting on the page. The inked words were like a voice beyond the grave. Ben let his fingers glide across the paper looking up at Melanie who was holding her own unopened envelope in one trembling hand while wiping tears from her eyes with the other. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at her and then back down at her own letter.

"_My Friend, Ben;_

_I am so sorry that I will never make it back to see you again. Unfortunately the sun is setting on my life and I know now it will not be long before I am with my beloved Constance again. It is with a heavy heart that I must send my beautiful Melanie to deliver this picture and the news to you. I do so wish I could have seen you one last time. It would have been enjoyable reliving our glory days once again. The one respite for me is that I have gotten to see Melanie blossom into a fine young woman. I feel in my heart that she is ready to assume responsibility for the Shipyard and all that goes with it. I am leaving you as the executor of my estate to see that my wishes are fulfilled. Please see the will as it is also with the picture I sent with Melanie for you. I do fear that her Uncle Claude will use any means necessary to take control of the business from her. He has become quite greedy and power hungry since the onset of my illness. I had this will drawn up sometime ago and feel that the safest place for it is in your care. _

_There is one more thing I must ask of you. Please take care of my little girl. She is now alone in this world. I would have relished in seeing her marry and enjoy children but I fear that she let her own plans for a future go when I became such a burden to her. I am so proud of her. Please give her the fatherly advice that she will need as she takes control of her own destiny. _

_I will miss you, Ben. I will miss the time we shared growing up. You will always hold a special place in my heart. You raised three fine boys and your dreams became a reality, as did mine. Thank you for all that you have been to me and all that you will be to my daughter. Someday we will meet again…_

_Yours truly,_

_William Albright" _

Ben held the copy of the will in his hands. He looked visibly shaken as he wiped a tear from his eye; he sniffled lightly as he placed the document on his desk. Ben looked over at his boys who were all standing around the desk. He was so blessed to have been given the three boys who would and continue to support him and his dream of the Ponderosa.

"Melanie, the shipyard, the home, all of your fathers assets are yours. It's all yours…" Ben started.

Melanie looked at the floor. As Ben read the words of the will to her. She shook as she continued to hold the sealed envelope in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she leaned forward and struggled to stifle her emotions, her loose blond hairs falling over her hands covering her face.

"Mel…" a gravely voice said softly.

Melanie wiped her eyes as she tied to look up. She struggled to find that strength she should possess to push her emotions to the side and deal with the situation at hand.

"We're gonna find him, I promise." Ben grasped her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet and held her in a tight embrace. He could feel the tears burning hot on his shoulder as he ran his hand across the back of her head. Ben wasn't about to let this person, whom ever he was win.


End file.
